Name Your Price
by SparrowTail
Summary: While trying to move past problems (like a sex scandal) with her competitor, this young insurance mascot has unknowingly signed up for a policy with more fine print than she bargained for... {About the Flo x Erin Esurance rule 34. Esurance retired their mascot due to all of the X rated art the internet was making. This story was a joke that I ended up taking way too seriously}
1. Chapter 1

~Name Your Price~

Erin sat across from her laptop at the kitchen table and pushed neon pink hair out of her eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh as she scrolled through a spreadsheet, her cheek resting on her hand. Working from home did have it's perks, like your own hours and never having to worry about appearances, but doing this every single day can be taxing in it's own harsh way. She didn't always work from home, but given the recent sex scandal that her competitor let out, she wasn't able to show her face in public often. None of it was true. She never even thought about a mere relationship with Flo. In her heart, Erin knew it was Flo who started the rumors between them, and she resented the upbeat woman for it.

The neon girl couldn't help but let her mind wander as her work became exceedingly tedious as time went on. She let the tip of her middle finger drag her mouse to the corner of her screen and she minimized the document she'd been working on, leaning back in her chair. Erin couldn't stop thinking about the current problems she had with Flo. She wanted to confront Flo in person about what she did and why she would ever do something like this. Maybe it was to try and put her out of business or make her work more difficult. _But the scandal must have affected her too. Why would she even let a scenario like that cross her mind? Flo obviously had a very graphic description of what had allegedly happened._ Erin blushed at the notion and shook her head as if shaking away the thought. Without realizing it, she took out her phone and had opened Flo's contact. Her thumb hovered over the "call" button and she hesitated.

After a few moments Erin pressed the button and quickly brought the phone up to her ear before she could change her mind. Two rings. _Maybe this is a bad idea. She isn't going to answer. This is a bad idea. I should just hang up now._ As soon as she dropped the phone away from her face to end the call, she heard a distant, sweet "hello" emanating from the top speaker of her phone. She shut her eyes tight and screwed up her face, instantly regretting her decision. She couldn't hang up now, that would be ridiculous. Erin cringed slightly when she heard the voice in her ear and she gently replied with a choked out, "H-hey."

She shook her head slightly as if to rid herself of any more reservations and spoke with determination before the woman on the other end of the line had a chance to speak, "Hi Flo. It's Erin. Erin Esurance..."

"Oh," Flo sounded slightly taken aback. "Hello, Erin. How have you been?"

Erin's mind was racing. This was the first time she had spoken to Flo since the incident and she didn't even know where to start. She was beginning to regret not thinking this through before placing the call. _I want this to be over._ _I suppose I should just be direct._ "To tell you the truth, Flo, I haven't been a hundred percent great. I wanted to talk to you about.." She trailed off.

Nothing but silence rang in her ears. Erin took this as a cue to complete her thought. She took a deep breath and continued, stumbling over every sentence. "About what happened. I want to know why you started all of those rumors. What prompted you to say those things? They weren't true at all. I can't even show my face in public anymore. I have to work at home now. Do you have any idea what you-"

"Erin," Flo cut her off. "I had nothing to do with that." Her voice was so stern, even for her. It was almost off putting to hear the cheery woman speak with a serious tone.

The neon girl's mind was racing even faster now. New thoughts and ideas and feelings coursed through her. She was reeling. _Is she telling the truth? Should I believe her? Have I just called a poor innocent woman and accused her of something so horrible she hadn't even been a part of?_ More and more questions kept running through her mind at the speed of light and no words came to her. The silence was so loud and it lasted for what felt like a century. After a long moment, Flo finally broke the nothingness. "Erin?" She asked.

Erin was staring out of a window in her kitchen that was facing the back yard, there was nothing outside except a fence and the concrete path that lead to the fence in the front of the house and a tree looming over the edge of the fence, beginning in her neighbor's yard. Yet it felt like she was staring at all of the things that plagued her, like every thought and problem were dancing shadows in her direct line of vision and she continued to say nothing.

After another long moment Erin collected herself and snapped out of her state, took her gaze away from the window, and started pacing. "What do you mean you didn't do this?" She finally spoke, her voice unsteady with anger she was attempting to contain. "Who else would do something like this? I don't see any reason for someone else to, it had to be you."

"Erin I am really glad you called me. I think you're right. I think it's time we finally talked about this." Flo responded, unphased by her rivals uncouth tone. "But I don't want to discuss something of this nature over the phone. Would you be okay with meeting in person to talk about this? Because I have a lot to say to you, just as I'm sure you have a lot, or more, to say to me."

As Flo spoke, Erin had a chance to catch up to her thoughts and process things at a normal rate. She thought about Flo's proposition for a moment and her confident attitude started to dissipate as she realized that Flo probably meant for them to meet in public. "Okay." She started, "Is it okay if we talk about this at my house? I'm not comfortable with being around a lot of people right now."

Flo's tone of voice seemed to change back to it's normal state of happiness. She was content that the conversation had taken a lighter turn. "Yes of course! I'm off work in a couple of hours. Is it okay if I come by your house, say, around 6-ish?" She asked.

"Yes that's fine," Erin responded, a little more collected with each passing moment. "I will see you at six then."

"Okay. See you then"

Three low pitched beeps resonated in Erin's ear and she took the phone away from her face and sat down on the chair that was facing her computer on the kitchen table. She looked at her phone for a long time, processing what had happened, until her screen turned dark and the phone locked itself from lack of interaction. It felt to her like nothing was solved but she was still more relaxed. She was happy that she had gotten somewhere and took such a big step. Though not completely satisfied, she still felt better than she had before the call.

Erin thought it would be best to tidy up her house and her appearance a little, before Flo showed up at their predetermined time. She slid the phone into her back pocket and started collecting her laptop, her laptop charger from the wall, and walked toward the staircase to the upper floor.

She had a long night ahead of her.


	2. Accident Forgiveness

Rain battered against the side of the house as a storm was rolling through the city hard enough to make trees sway violently in the wind. Erin was perched on the arm of a couch and had her fingers on the blinds, pushing the slats apart so she could peer outside, waiting for Flo to arrive. The young woman had spent the afternoon slaving over cleaning supplies to fix the house into a more presentable state to impress her older competitor. It was one thing to be stuck at home, but it was another thing to be stuck at home and not do any housework, she didn't want to seem lazy.

Erin sat and stared out into darkness thinking about her conversation with Flo today over the phone. _She sounded like she was telling the truth about it not being her fault._ Erin thought. She wondered what Flo had to say to her. What she couldn't say over the phone.

As Erin sat staring into the storm lost in thought, the light purr of an engine approaching had slipped under her radar and her doorbell echoed throughout the large foyer. The neon girl whipped her head around and looked for a moment before getting up and fast walking to her entryway. She grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Flo was standing there soaking wet. "H-h-hi," Flo said, her teeth chattering.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Erin. "Please come inside before you catch something." Erin herded the woman into her house and closed the door behind them both, locking it.

Clearly the storm was a lot worse than Erin had thought. Even a short one hundred foot walk from Flo's car to her doorstep had soaked the poor progressive woman to her bones. She didn't want to, but Erin felt bad for her. "Wait here, I'll get you a towel." She said as she was already walking away from the wet mascot.

Flo removed her royal blue Chuck Taylors and socks, setting them aside as to not drag in any unwanted water and debris from outside. After a moment, Erin had returned with two towels. She handed Flo the smaller one of the two and Flo looked up at her. "Th-thanks. This storm is a bitch, huh?" She laughed staccato and started drying her hair with the gift.

The younger woman got close to Flo and wrapped her shoulders in the bigger towel, trying her damndest to keep her eyes away from her wet, white-clad chest. "Come on," Erin spoke after a bit, "Follow me into the den, I have a fire going. Let's get you warm."

Flo complied and trailed after Erin as they delved deeper into the large house. They both entered a high ceilinged room with two large couches facing the large brick fireplace away from them. Erin gestured to one of the couches. "Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss.."

The older woman did as she was told. She ventured into the large room and gingerly lowered herself onto the couch, clutching the towel around her tight, still shivering. Her clothes were plastered to her body now. The fire offered some relief from the cold and she was thankful for that. As Erin was shuffling about behind her, Flo spoke facing away from her. "Erin, you have to believe me. I really didn't start any rumors. I really didn't."

The neon girl emerged on the other side of Flo and placed a glass of red wine onto the coffee table in between them and sat down on the couch opposite her. "Then who was it?" She responded immediately. "Who would do something like this? How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't..." Flo took the glass and was staring down at it. "You have to trust me."

"I don't. I don't have any reason to. Do you have any idea what that scandal did to me?" Erin snapped.

"Erin I-"

"No. Let me talk. I spend every single day in fear of judgement from my own neighborhood. I can't go out in public without someone talking to me about what they've heard. I hate it. I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this."

"Please Erin I'm so sorry all of that happened. I didn't mean for it to get this far out of hand. I didn't-"

"For what to get out of hand?" Erin spat, interrupting Flo, demanding an explanation.

Flo was clutching her wine glass tightly and still shivering from the cold, looking at her competitor with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Erin." She began. "I really didn't spread any wild rumors about us... But I think I am the source..." She trailed off.

"You better start explaining yourself." Erin replied, her brow furrowed as she angrily sipped at her glass of wine.

The older woman took a deep inhale and closed her eyes, looking down. "Well..." She opened her eyes and looked across from her. "A while ago I was talking about you to some friends at work."

".. and?"

Flo knew there was no way she could just work her way around this. There was no sense in beating around the bush at this point. What she had done had pretty much ruined this girl's life and she felt guilty about it. She at least deserved the truth, even if it was embarrassing and not the way she wanted to bring it up. "Aaand I confessed to how I wanted you... H-How I wanted to be close to you in intimate ways." She paused. "Some of the people I told must have took it wrong and told other people I am so endlessly sorry I really am."

Erin sat up straight on her couch and her eyebrows were both up high. She was shocked. This wasn't at all how she expected this evening to go at all. _Did I hear her right? Did she say she wanted me? So she had been thinking of me in that sense_. The neon girl sat staring blankly at Flo with a light blush gracing her cheeks. She was at an absolute loss for words. Thoughts whirled around her brain along with a mixture of unexpected arousal. After Erin's lack of response, Flo spoke again. "Now that you know the truth. Do you forgive me? I don't care about the past, I want us to be on good terms. I really like you and I never wanted to hurt you."

Erin still sat staring at this innocent, soaking, woman. She wasn't mad anymore. She wanted to be. She wanted someone to blame for the downfall of her social standing and, in turn, her career. But there was no one. At least no one she could actively seek out and punish accordingly.

All at once the world fell away from Erin. She finally had come to a state of level headedness that she hadn't been able to reach since the whole ordeal started. Her problems weren't over, but she felt okay with everything. After all of her thoughts disappeared, she took a long moment to take in her surroundings. Erin locked eyes with Flo and she couldn't stand looking at her in her current state any longer. This woman had come straight from work and gotten herself soaking wet and freezing cold just to make them okay.

The neon girl stood up, still maintaining her gaze and walked over to Flo, who was looking up at her. Erin took the towel off of her shoulders gently, throwing it onto the stone tile floor. She hooked her hand under Flo's arm, guiding her off of the couch and to her feet. "Come on. Up. Let's dry your clothes," Erin said as she grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt. "We can't keep you like this anymore. You're going to get sick."

Flo hesitated for a moment, completely flustered, but complied. She raised her arms slowly, allowing the younger woman to peel the soaked clothing from her skin and over her head. Erin tossed the wet polo onto the towel on the floor, forming a new pile of discarded cloth. Flo's skin was covered with raised bumps as the cool air connected with her midriff and chest. When her full breasts came into view, Erin's breath became laboured and slowed down. After a second she tore her gaze away and looked into the Flo's icy blue eyes. "You're very beautiful." She said softly.

Flo met her gaze and blushed even harder. "Th-thank you." She stammered.

"Is it okay if I.." Erin brought her hand up and pointed down at Flo's waistband. _I have to remove the clothing so I can put it in the dryer and she can be warm._ She rationalized in her own mind.

"Yes." Flo stated in a hushed tone without hesitation.

Erin's gaze dropped and she reached out, unbuttoning her pants and pulling her zipper down. She slowly descended to her knees and looked up at Flo. Erin's wetness was soaking through her panties now and she could feel it when she knelt. Erin looked back down, focusing at the task at hand. She hooked her fingertips around her waist band and started to slowly pull the fabric away from her competitor's skin. She could hear her breath hitch and she snapped her gaze back up to Flo. The older womans breasts were heaving slowly and her face was flushed a deep red.

In that moment it finally connected with Erin that Flo felt the same arousal that she had felt and she smiled. Erin wanted her too. She continued to peel the fabric the rest of the way off and let it pool at her feet. Instead of going with her initial plan of removing and drying the woman's wet clothing, Erin slid her hands up the back of Flo's calves and thighs. Her hands were a warm, pleasant contrast to Flo's cool skin. She stood up slowly, sliding her hands the rest of the way up the older womans body and their eyes locked again. They stood there for a bit, lost in each other's eyes, thoughts racing.

Erin was the first to move. She stepped in, closing the space between them and grabbed Flo's face. Their lips crashed together in a whirl of passion and they started to kiss hard. Flo's large breasts were pressing against the pink-haired woman's chest and they moved their lips together frantically. Erin started to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth and down her cheek, kissing and sucking on the underside of Flo's jaw. Flo gasped and whimpered softly and she started to descend back down onto the couch so she was laying down and Erin followed, laying on top of her, never stopping her work.

The younger woman bit down hard onto her competitors neck and Flo moaned louder, and her knee lifted, connecting to Erin's core through her pants. Erin let her teeth away from Flo's neck and threw her head back, "Ahhh" she moaned.

Flo took advantage of this time and leaned up, reaching around and lacing her fingers through Erin's bright pink hair and grasped it tightly, pulling her down. Flo bit down on the soft flesh between Erin's neck and shoulder, causing her back to arch. Erin put her arm under Flo so she was closer. Her hips started to move, grinding on the older womans thigh. She let out soft moans and whimpers into her ear and thought to herself that this wasn't balanced.

The neon girl brought her knee up so it connected with Flo's core and she applied a lot of pressure between her legs, causing the dark haired woman to let out a low, abrupt moan into Erin's ear.

The amount of pleasure that Flo was receiving was making Erin's own arousal even more amplified. She couldnt take it anymore. Erin shot up and ripped her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down to her knees and she leaned down, resting her weight on Flo's chest. She pulled her pants as far as she could reach and Flo helped them the rest of the way off, throwing them across the room.

Erin leaned back up and placed a knee on either side of Flo's left leg. She positioned herself and lowered her hips so their clits connected through fabric and soft whimpers were let go. Flo started to roll her hips against Erin's and she moved her body with each thrust in time with her counterpart. Erin braced herself, grasping on to the top of the couch and next to her competitors head, and she threw her head back. "Oh god. Ahh" She moaned between gasps.

Flo reached up and pulled Erin's bra down, exposing her erect, pink, nipples. She leaned up and enclosed one of them in her full lips and started to swirl her tongue around without hesitation. Erin gasped loudly and raked her claws down Flo's left arm. She gave in. Erin slid their hand between them and slipped her fingers into Flo's waistband, moving her digits up and down the length of her womanhood. "Ahhhh!" Flo moaned, arching her back off of the couch.

Erin started to draw circles slowly on the older womans clit and Flo bucked her hips involuntarily. "F-fuck. Erin.. Don't stop." Flo moaned, wrapping her arms around her neon competitor and shutting her eyes tight.

Erin could feel Flo's body tense and writhe under her touch. She couldnt take it. She felt like she was going to burst. Erin had to do something to relieve some of the pressure building in her aching core.

She moved her fingers away from Flo's clit and pushed two of them into her without warning. Flo gasped harshly and threw her head back in a silent moan, digging her nails into the flesh on Erin's shoulder, causing Erin to growl gently in her ear. Erin then lowered her hips, positioning herself so the heel of her palm was pressing against her own clit. The younger woman started to pump in and out of Flo, using her hips as a driving force. With each thrust, Erin received an immense amount of pleasure, riding her own hand as she fucked her competitor.

"E-Erin." Flo choked between moans. "You-You're gonna make me- oH GOD!" She moaned loudly.

Flo threw her head back and arched her back against Erin's abdomen, rolling her hips against the neon girl as her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh god. Fuck. Ahhh." Erin wrapped her arm around Flo as her own earth shattering orgasm took her and she came hard. Her hips rolled in time with Flo's movements, their pleasured gasps staggered and shaky.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, Erin collapsed on top of Flo, panting hard. The older woman laughed lightly and breathily, lifting her arm to run her fingers through Erin's hair. Erin's eyes were closed peacefully and she smiled lightly. She grabbed Flo's arm and pressed the palm of her hand to her lips, kissing it gently. Flo blushed lightly and her eyes widened a bit. She was speechless. The progressive woman considered for a moment how they even got like this, but after a few seconds of contemplation she decided that she didn't care.

Erin rested her head on Flo's chest and took a deep breath, taking in what had happened and letting the afterglow of her orgasm calm her. Flo smiled and kissed the top of the neon girls head, resting her cheek on her head and taking Erin's hand, interlocking their fingers. She trusted her competitor, though Erin couldn't tell why. She chose not to question it too much, as she didn't want to lose this. _Whatever this is._

Flo shut her eyes and they drifted off into a gentle slumber, their bodies intertwined, and their breath synchronized blissfully.

Erin forgave her.


End file.
